


Accessory

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Family Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Regina Lucis Caelum lives a happy life with her parents, her younger siblings and her worthless excuse for a Shield.





	Accessory

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? Actual plot?

Ignis Scientia loved Noctis Lucis Caelum so much, he defied the gods and changed fate. That is the story Regina heard all her life, and the metric by which all potential mates are measured. Incidentally, at twenty years old she is still unmated, with no prospects to speak of.

“Your standards are too high.” Says Sophos, but no one asked him, the big nerd.

When people find out that she has a brother ten years her junior, they tend to make jokes about her parents having a midlife crisis. At which point, Regina will look them straight in the and explain that her mother was just stuck in a magic rock without his birth control for ten years. Truly, Sophos is a gift from the gods.

He doesn’t even bother to look up from the book he’s probably only pretending to read. No child honestly enjoys “A Complete Guide to Ancient Solheim Architecture”. And she’s caught him more than once pretending to read something just because he thinks it makes him look smart. She’s pretty sure that’s the only reason he wears glasses, too. Dad said something about Sophos inheriting his bad eyesight. Mom says his eyesight isn’t that bad, and that he is, quote, “a big baby”.

“Well, excuse me if I don’t throw myself at every scumbag alpha who just wants a piece of royal-“

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Sophos says, looking green. He sinks further into the armchair, as though trying to physically escape the conversation.

Sophos is a beta, and he’s too young to really understand the chocobos and the bees, anyway. He still says thinks that open displays of affection are “gross” (sadly, that’s just their parents) and has proclaimed that he is never getting mated. Regina thinks that’s good, since no one wants an obnoxious know-it-all for a mate, anyway. Mom is clearly an anomaly, and should not be counted.

“What do you think, Luna?” Regina asks.

She babbles, clinging to the little stuffed behemoth Uncle Gladio gave her for her first birthday. It’s her favorite toy, a fact that Mom seems to take personal offense to. Luna is almost certainly the result of some kind of midlife crisis.

“Good talk, kid.” Regina sighs, and slouches across her chair in a manner that her father and half the palace staff would call unladylike. Luckily for her, Dad isn’t here to tell her what to do.

Mom and Dad are currently “taking a nap”, which means that Regina is on babysitting duty. “It will be good practice for when you finally give me grandkids.” Mom had said, dragging Dad away by the skull pendant he always wears because he likes being dragged by it. Her parents are so gross.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Mom and Dad appear in the doorway of the library. Mom’s hair is messier than usual, and he clings tightly to Dad with a stupid grin on his face. Mom is always in a good mood after a “nap”. He surveys the scene in front of him, before his eyes land on Luna.

“There’s my little princess!” Mom makes a beeline to scoop her up, going right past his other two children.

There was a time when this would have bothered Regina, back when all she had were stories of a mother who “had to leave to do something important”. She hadn’t understood back then, thinking that if her mother loved them so much, he would have stayed. He wouldn’t have abandoned them to the nightmare that was all she had ever known.

She understands now, that Mom hadn’t meant to leave them. That he almost died trying to protect them. So she forgave him. At least, until he admitted to being pregnant again. Then she was angry for a few more months, until she realized Sophos was doing a pretty good job of getting back at Mom for her. The only useful thing he’s ever done, and he hadn’t even been born yet.

“Nice to see you, too.”

“Yes, hello, firstborn.” Mom says, planting a kiss on top of her head. She allows it, this once. “Now, come on. It’s almost time for your training with Gladio.”

“You didn’t seem that worried about it a minute ago.”

Mom shrugs. “I’m worried about it now, so let’s go. You too, Sophos.”

“Do I have to?” He whines, but sets the book to the side anyway.

“I’ll go get my training clothes.” Regina grumbles, flinging herself from her chair.

“That’s my girl.”

When they arrive at the training room, Uncle Gladio is already there, and Regina feels her heart sink into her stomach. Of course he brought Aster with him. He usually does, but she’d been hoping to avoid him. Ostensibly, Aster should be her cousin or something, but mostly he’s just a huge pain the ass. A typically big, hulking alpha, but with no spine to back it up.

“Good morning, uh, Your Highness.” Aster bows in greeting, and Regina feels her eyes roll back into her skull.

“It’s one in the afternoon, dumbass.”

“Right. Obviously, that’s what I meant.”

“So, you do know what time it is.” Uncle Gladio says, putting the poor idiot out of his misery. “Then you know that you’re late.”

“Yeah, yeah. 100 pushups and all that.” She sinks to the floor without being told, grateful for the padding he laid out, at least.

“Seriously?!” Sophos squeaks, as if they haven’t been through this 1000 times by now.

“50 for you.” Uncle Gladio concedes. “Aster, you work with Gina today, and I’ll see if we can’t finally get some muscle on this pipsqueak.”

“Hey,” Mom interjects from the other side of the room. “Sophos has muscle. You just can’t see it.”

* * *

Noctis watches his kids training from a safe distance while bouncing Luna on his hip. She’s still got that stupid behemoth toy that he would toss out of the highest window in the Citadel if she didn’t love it so godsdamn much.

Sophos, despite his complaining and his bookish appearance, is actually progressing quite well. He actually did all 50 pushups this time, for one thing. Noctis has no doubt that he’ll be able to hold his own in a fight one day. Probably with his sister. Over a book.

Speaking of Regina, it’s just a good thing this combat training is mostly a formality these days. She seems to have dedicated her entire time to bickering with Aster. It’s entirely possible she’s just trying to get out of doing any actual work. She’s a little like her mother sometimes.

“You’re the worst Shield ever.” Regina is saying. “I bet you’d just leave me to die, if it came down to it.”

“No! Of course I would never. You know I am sworn to serve the Crown.” The poor kid looks flustered, a blush high on his cheeks that Regina doesn’t even seem to notice.

“Oh, yeah?” She continues, ranting about some incident when they were children involving what was apparently a very scary-looking house cat.

“I’m gonna tell them.” Noctis says, leaning close to mutter it into Ignis’s ear.

“We agreed we were going to let them figure it out themselves.” He replies without even looking up from the work he brought with him.

“I know, but it’s _killing_ me. And I’d like to actually have grandkids someday.”

Ignis does look up then, and puts an arm around his shoulders, mindful of the child between them. “Be patient. We have plenty of time for all that.”

“And another thing!” Regina yells, like the smitten fool she really is.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who’s wondering, Luna’s plushie looks like the Babyhemoths from World of Final Fantasy.


End file.
